A vehicle payload conveyance system located inside the hollow of a vehicle gate which provides ramps which deploy and can be positioned for the loading and unloading of a payload into or out of the vehicle, and can further provide a cable deployed from the hollow of the vehicle gate which can be attached to the payload and adjustably tensioned to facilitate transfer of a payload into or out of the vehicle.
With the advent of sport utility vehicles and light utility vehicles, a larger portion of the general public is driving a vehicle which can be used to transport a payload of substantial weight. New sport utility vehicles and light utility trucks sit atop super-strong steel frames which allow the vehicles to carry a payload of in excess of 1,500 pounds. Additionally, certain new model sport utility vehicles and light trucks can tow in excess of 7,000 pounds.
Not unexpectedly, given the opportunity to transport and tow more substantial payloads, almost half of all persons who own a sport utility vehicle or light truck use it for towing and transporting payloads of substantial weight such as boats, off road vehicles, motorcycles, personal watercraft, all terrain vehicles, dirt bikes, or the like.
A substantial problem with sport utility vehicles, light trucks, and vehicles in general can be that the vehicle provides the opportunity to transport a heavy payload (typically between 1,000 pounds and 7,000 pounds) but is not sold with any devices for assisting the owner with loading and unloading a heavy payload from the vehicle. In the first instance, the vehicle may not come equipped with ramps which can be deployed to establish a grade on which the payload can be moved into or out of the vehicle. In the second instance, the vehicle may not come equipped with a cable that can be tensioned to assist in moving the payload onto or off from a trailer or in moving the payload on a ramp into or out of the vehicle.
Additionally, aftermarket winches and ramps may not be configured to operate for the narrow purpose of moving payloads within weight range specified for sport utility vehicles or light trucks. As such, aftermarket equipment may have excess capacity that is seldom or may not be utilized. Also, aftermarket equipment generically configured to fit all vehicles, may not mount in a location useful for loading and unloading of payloads into or out of the various models of sport utility or light utility vehicles.
Another substantial problem with sport utility vehicles in particular and in general with all vehicles can be that no provision is made for the storage of equipment such as power winches and ramps. As such, power winches are mounted as an after market device typically to the front of the vehicle. Ramps are purchased and stowed in the garage, the bed of the vehicle, or occupy a portion of the cabin space.
The instant invention provides a vehicle payload conveyance system which addresses each of the above-described problems.